Pokémon: Beginning Adventures
by EeveeKitty
Summary: Everyone has a dream. It's the hope that drives them to become better, to make it a reality. But if one has hope, the brightest of lights, there must be darkness to balance it. What will come of the world when destiny brings three trainers with that shared hope of tomorrow together in the most unorthodox of ways?
1. Pre-Kanto 1

A young woman, 19 years old, sat in a cushioned chair, a red and blue blanket cradled carefully in her arms. Tear stains were on her face, but not in sadness, no; in joy, excitement, happiness. If one were to get close, they would find, swaddled comfortably in the warm cloth, a newborn child, a baby boy. He giggled happily, staring up at the face of his mother, causing her to shed a new set of tears and laugh softly.

The woman was beautiful, with smooth reddish-brown hair set in a low ponytail. She wore a pale-yellow shirt underneath a cropped pink sweater buttoned at the top. A long light-purple skirt draped down to her ankles, and pink ballet-flats rested on the floor, white socks stuffed in them, near her bare feet that were subconsciously moving around occasionally.

As the mother continued to smile warmly in the direction of her son, a whisper of her name and the slight movement broke her out of her musings of what to name him.

"Yes Professor?" She called back, just a little louder than a whisper.

"Delia," the man started, "what are you going to name him?" He motioned to the newborn in the young woman's arms.

"…" There was a long pause, then she opened her mouth slightly, hesitated, and closed it again.

"Well?" The Professor urged on. He knew already what the answer was going to be, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"I was thinking… Red. Red Satoshi Ketchum. I like the name – it has a nice ring to it, but…" She trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

The Professor sighed. "It reminds you of _him_ , doesn't it?" The young woman could only nod sadly.

"I… don't have any good ideas except for that one. What am I going to do Samuel?"

The Professor acted as though he was thinking, though he had had one name in his mind from the very start. Deciding he could say it inconspicuously at this moment, having already been a few seconds of peaceful quiet, he blurted out, "Ash."

"…what?" That was the first word that came to the now-startled woman's mind after the tranquil silence. She couldn't come up with a smarter response in that one second as she'd answered quickly out of surprise.

"I said _Ash_." Samuel repeated, this time with more emphasis, "Name him Ash. Ash Red-Satoshi Ketchum."

"…" Silence for another minute, as Delia Ketchum, as was her name, mulled it over. ' _Ash… Ash Ketchum – I like it,'_ she decided thoughtfully. "Yeah," she agreed softly but in a voice of finality. "Yeah, that's a good name for a good child."

What the two adults didn't know, was that the very newborn the woman held in her arms would be responsible for the fate of the world.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip: 8 years**_

* * *

A young 8-year-old boy ran through the woods, laughing happily. He had short, but messy, raven hair which got in his face at times, slightly tanned skin, and bright brown eyes full of life. The birthmarks on his face, two small lightning-shaped scars, were just below his eyes. As he ran, chasing the playful Pokémon of the forest, he felt someone watching him. Glancing in the direction that his instincts told him, he froze temporarily when he saw a flash of light green move towards a bush, heard a few tiny wing beats, and then nothing more. Eyeing the same bush with suspicion for a few more minutes than necessary, he hesitantly shrugged it off, still glancing over his shoulder toward it occasionally. He had a feeling that what he saw was real, and not just a figment of his imagination. He had no idea what it was though, and that annoying truth only worked to steel his resolve about finding out.

With that in mind, he turned on his heel again and started to inch closer to the bush.

* * *

A small, green, fairy-like creature let out a relieved sigh. That human – ' _No, the Chosen One'_ she had to remind herself, came very close to almost discovering her. She recognized him well as Ash Ketchum, but she didn't want to mess with time before the planned events actually happened, or else she might change something and later face the wrath of her father Arceus. Celebi sighed again. Life was so difficult sometimes.

Suddenly, she heard it. A sound very faint, but there nonetheless. Footsteps; someone was approaching her hiding spot. Quickly but imperceptibly she snuck a glance at who was nearing, only to quietly gasp in surprise. The very child her thoughts were centered around, Ash Ketchum, was heading toward the bush she was inside of. With a final sigh of both annoyance and exasperation, the Time Travel Pokémon fled the scene in a dim, almost unnoticeable, flash of colorless light.

* * *

Ash got to the bushes and stopped when his instincts told him that somehow the thing wasn't there anymore. He shrugged and thought to himself, ' _I'll search just in case. Maybe this time, my instincts could be wrong. Who knows?'_ He really doubted it, for there was proof that his instincts were sharp and haven't ever been wrong once. Why would it change this time around? Ash himself didn't question it, knowing that he was special. Of course, Delia always told him that he was, but this wasn't just the motherly love of a caring parent, no; he _knew_ right when he was born, that he was meant to do something great. What it was, he couldn't fathom, but it was something big nevertheless.

Switching his thoughts, he began to contemplate what his Pokémon journey would be like. Not even trying to understand what he was meant to do, knowing that a massive headache will have his name, he just decided to choose what he wanted to become and work on that for the meantime, much like other trainers do. Some choose to be Breeders, others Coordinators, and then there are the Masters. Now, the Masters are a bit different, since they can be a plain Pokémon Master, or they can specialize in a specific type. There are eighteen types, but Dark types didn't inhabit the Kanto region.

This led to him wondering which starter to choose. All in all, he'd be pretty content just to get a Pokémon, it didn't matter which – Ash knew that he'd be great friends with whoever his future partner turned out to be. He didn't need to pick, and honestly felt slight annoyance at the whole complexity of the situation, and the way trainers choose the "best" Pokémon. ' _All Pokémon have their strengths and weaknesses, and no Pokémon can be the strongest.'_ He thought, ' _Why can't anyone get that through their heads?'_

The Grass-type Kanto Starter, Bulbasaur; the Water-type Starter, Squirtle; or the Fire-type Charmander. He, in truth, wanted all of them, partly for his own gain and selfishness, but more so his selflessness. He had seen many a trainer go and abuse their Pokémon – usually with the best cases being abandonment and the worst… well, the very thought of what he'd seen trainers do made him shudder. Of course, Ash could tell whether or not a person would take care of a Pokémon, no matter what it is, and the number of people he'd judged as so more than made up for those who didn't. ' _That's good. I don't think I would've survived in a world where I couldn't trust anyone else.'_ Ash thought to himself.

For those who took the time to really get to know Ash Ketchum, that was more or less true. The boy had a good heart – some say that it was even purer than Pokémon – and a kind soul. One hardly ever saw him get truly angry, and when that happened it would either be for witnessing a Pokémon being treated horribly by who was supposed to be their trainer; when someone throws an insult at Pokémon in general, be it them being weak or stupid or something of the sort; or if someone makes specific comments about how strong his Pokémon will be when he becomes a trainer, as well as questioning his bond with all Pokémon. True, he did get mad when Gary Oak, the local Pokémon Professor's grandson, got big-headed – as per usual – and made some snide remark about how he would be the best, or briefly talk about Ash's failures, but he never even came close to what could happen in dire circumstances where a Pokémon's life was on the line caused by their trainer's neglect and abuse.

Ash broke out of his musings when he realized that close to an hour had passed without finding anything. Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the nearest tree he could find and leaned against it. Folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner, he listened to the Pidgey chirp a tune high in the treetops, and cracked a slight smile. He let his mind wander through his memories, frowning in confusion when he recalled the being that had prompted him to search in the first place. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he used his foot to kick off against the tree bark and broke into a jog, mentally berating himself. His mom would definitely be nervous that Ash hadn't come back yet, and he didn't want to make her worry unnecessarily.

* * *

"Honey, I'm so glad that you're alright! Thank goodness something bad didn't happen." A 27-year-old gorgeous woman said, smiling.

Ash chuckled at his mom's comment. She could be so overprotective at times. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." He replied earnestly, earning a light laugh from his mother.

"Oh sweetie, I know you are, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying. After all, how good a mother would I be if I wasn't concerned about my child's health?" She said back teasingly, but meaning every word. Ash just nodded, thinking about his mom's words and realizing just how much truth they held.

* * *

After the two ate dinner together and washed the dishes, Ash and Delia sat on their green couch, playing card games. They were in the middle of Go Magikarp when Delia checked the time on her watch. She gasped.

"Oh my! Ash, honey, it's 10:30. You should probably go to bed."

Ash frowned. "But I want to stay up a little bit longer." He responded. However, his plea fell on deaf ears when his mother turned to him with an expression that told him she didn't want any complaints. With a loud and deliberately drawn out sigh, Ash trudged up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, he walked in before closing it behind him and changing into his pyjamas.

Despite his past protestings, Ash was tired – there was no denying it. Thus, it was a relief for him to know that he was being sent to his bed. Turning off the light to his room, he pulled down the covers of his neatly made bed and practically collapsed onto the comfy mattress. Grabbing the sheet, blanket, and comforter, Ash yanked them up and over his body, until only his head could be seen. Rolling over onto one side, he laid his head on the fluffy pillow and allowed the state of sleep to overcome his body. A few minutes later, Delia poked her head into the room and smiled at the sight of her son curled up, deeply immersed in his dreams. As she left and shut the door once more, a bright smile made its way onto the resting boy's face, no doubt from something in his dreams.

* * *

" _Let's turn the heat up! Charizard, you're up!"_

 _The stadium was roaring with applause._

" _Bring it! Dragonite, get out there!"_

 _The trainer's eyes met and locked. Neither dared break the staring contest. The two great opposing dragons were doing the same._

" _ **And the two competitors are staring each other down! Oh, what's this? The two Pokémon are as well! Like trainer, like Pokémon, as they say!"**_ _The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers as he talked clearly into the microphone. Only then, did the opponents break their competitive stare._

 _One trainer was a tall, thin man with bright scarlet-red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wore a medieval-looking navy-blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with two orange rings around the top of each. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black, with an orange zigzagging trim separating it from the navy-blue of the sleeves. He sported a long, flowing cape around his neck that was black on the outside and a crimson-red on the inside._

 _His opponent looked to be 10 years old. An official Pokémon League Expo hat covered his head, thus covering his untamed raven hair simultaneously. He had on a blue jacket with gold trim as well as a white collar and white short sleeves, which was worn open over a dark-blue tee-shirt. He was also wearing sky-blue jeans with pale-blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with a small red circle on each side of them, a brown Pokéball belt, and green fingerless gloves with light-green borders._

" _The official Champion Battle between Ash Ketchum and Champion Lance shall begin! This fight is for the right to take the title of Champion of Kanto! Begin!"_

* * *

 _Dragonite and Charizard were both exhausted. The announcer kept going on about the amazing strategies both trainers were displaying. Ash didn't pay him any mind, however. This battle was too important to get distracted by something and lose focus. Apparently Lance had thought the same, as both had their eyes on the battlefield._

' _Time to finish this,' Ash thought. He grinned. This was one move that normal Charizard couldn't learn – it was simply impossible – but his Charizard had learned it, and it was definitely going to surprise Lance, if nothing else._

* * *

"Charizard, use Draco Meteor!"

Ash sat up in his bed. "Whoops… Oh well. Mom didn't wake up so I'm probably fine."

After that remark, Ash laid his head back down onto the pillow, and he drifted off to a blissful sleep once more.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first story and I'm sorry if it's short. I'm not asking anyone to be kind. If anything, please, be harsh. If it's worth pointing out something that's good, tell me. But if you find any mistakes, don't virtually yell at me or I'll consider that as a flame and you will be ignored, but politely point it out and I'll try and fix what I can.**

 **Again, flamers will be ignored and so if you want to rant, do it somewhere else. It's a waste of time here. Also, I'm asking for advice, but all in all, it's your own choice if you want to review or not. Something to point out, I typed this on a whim, just as I do most other stories, and I usually don't go back and edit, but fix and change things as I go along. So I'm not expecting this chapter to be perfect.**

 **Also, on my profile there is a poll for who Ash should be paired with. Just so you know, I'm not doing a harem, nor am I writing any lemons.**


	2. Pre-Kanto 2

"Ash, wake up honey," Delia Ketchum called softly from outside her son's room. The door was open, and her face was peering into said room to see Ash sound asleep, sprawled out on the bed. He was snoring slightly.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," Ash's mother tried again, a little louder this time.

Ash mumbled something about about being tired, but slowly sat up in his bed. Rubbing his closed eyes, he grumbled, "Ow…the light hurts…" and opened them. Upon seeing his mom as he glanced towards the door frame, he smiled brightly before a huge yawn escaped him. "Hey mom."

A warm smile crossed the young woman's face. "Hi Ash, did you sleep well?" Her son responded by simply nodding his head, still too exhausted to really comprehend much. "That's good. Breakfast is downstairs – I made your favorite! Come down when you're ready, alright?" Once again, Ash nodded in confirmation, although he brightened up considerably when his mom mentioned he'd be eating his favorite meal.

He finally tore the covers off of himself and stood up on the floor when his mother closed the door and was out of sight. Ash took a minute to warm up before going to his dresser and finding some clothes. He pulled on a plain white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts, as well as a pair of socks. Going into the bathroom, he ran some warm water onto his face to fully wake him. He also brushed his teeth and ran a brush through the unruly mess that was his hair. It succeeded in getting the knots and tangles out, but Ash's hair was never perfectly straight – or perfectly anything. It was wild and crazy, with some parts being fairly straight and others spiking out in all directions. Ash enjoyed it, and when asked why from his mother once, he said that it suited him better than completely straight hair ever would.

Ash grinned at his reflection before heading out of the bathroom, turning the lights off as he did so. Walking calmly down the stairs, he noticed a few wrapped boxes that his mom carried in her arms. Although he had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to notice them, Ash couldn't stop thinking about it. _'Why was mom carrying presents? Or, were they presents? …They sure looked that way to me…'_ Suddenly, the answer came to him. Grinning ear to ear, he continued walking down, at some point catching a whiff of breakfast. _'Wow, that bacon smells delicious!'_

By the time Ash reached the table, his mother had been done doing whatever she needed with the boxes apparently, as she was now standing at the counter waiting. "Oh Ash, there you are! Are you hungry?" Delia said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's see…pancakes, eggs, and bacon! Thanks a lot mom, you're the best!" Ash's mother laughed at her son's excitement.

"Well then, eat up." She replied.

* * *

After their breakfast, where Ash devoured his food-filled plate and got seconds before being filled up on his third, Delia smiled towards Ash. He grinned back as she got up and walked into the living room for a few minutes, before coming back in the dining room holding something behind her back.

"Ash, can you guess what day it is?" She asked.

Ash decided to humor her. "Uh…well, hmm…it's Wednesday, it's the beginning of Summer – that means no school, finally… How about May 22nd maybe?"

Ash's mom giggled. "Yes, yes, and yes. But there's one more thing."

Ash feigned a thinking pose, which made his mom stifle a laugh. After a minute, he snapped his fingers mockingly, copying what others do when they come up with an ingenious idea. "I've got it! It's my birthday!" He called excitedly, once again feigning innocence which his mom did laugh at this time.

"Alright! Can I have my presents?" Ash asked.

His mom giggled. "Of course you can, sweetie."

As Delia gave Ash his presents, they both sat down on the couch, not realizing they had been standing until they sat. Ash opened his presents with care one by one, and gasped at what he saw.

There were many Pokémon plushes, books which tell all about Pokémon – ones who were native to Kanto and the other regions, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even the far-off Unova and Kalos. There was also a mysterious book about Aura. When he looked questioningly at his mom and gestured to the book, Delia blinked.

"I don't remember getting that." She said curiously.

"Well, it's here for a reason, so I think I'll look at it over the weekend." A bewildered Ash replied.

* * *

When Ash had looked at the book, he'd learned a lot about what Aura can do. He also found out that there was a section that showed how to teach Aura. When he tried showing it to his mom, she couldn't see anything, so he skimmed through that part and found a page that said that if anyone could even see any part of the book, they've got a strong aura and if one could read the section where they teach adepts how to use Aura, then they already could, without a doubt, learn how. It was intriguing, to say the least.

Over the whole summer, Ash spent his time in the forest with the other Pokémon learning the uses of Aura, as well as learning how to call upon it. By the time school started up again, he was able to successfully create and compress an Aura Sphere, break the barrier of speech – understand Pokémon, use Aura Sight, shield himself, push his own Aura into others to heal them, and much more. Now, however, it was time for school, and Ash was more excited than ever.

* * *

After a long day at school, which involved asking Professor Oak about anything he knew that had to deal with Aura and being answered with the satisfactory, "I have no idea what you're talking about.", Gary Oak, his longtime childhood-friend turned rival, taunted him about mentioning something that wasn't real, causing Ash to get defensive and say something back – thus, turning it into a verbal onslaught. He didn't dare create an Aura Sphere for fear of being tested on and never being allowed to leave Professor Oak's sight, but he did mention Riolu and Lucario, as they are respected and well-known in Sinnoh for being the Emanation and Aura Pokémon respectively. His school day was great, if you take the whole day out of the picture.

As he walked home from the bus, he caught sight of his best friend. "Hey Leaf! How was your day?"

Leaf had long, slightly wavy dark-brown hair that was let loose. She wore a white headband, a light-blue dress that stopped just below her knees, and white leggings. Ankle socks and sneakers adorned her feet.

The female sighed. "It was alright. Nothing like your day, I expect? You always seem to have the best days, or at least the most unusual."

Ash groaned. "Yeah. If you think being taunted by Gary Oak the whole day is fun, I don't know what goes on in your head. He annoyed the crap out of me so much that the thought of punching him in the face actually came to me." She snorted in amusement. "Well, see ya later. I gotta get home and do homework." She teasingly gasped in shock.

"Ash Ketchum – doing homework?! The Apocalypse is coming! Everybody's gonna die!" She burst out in laughter. Ash scowled, but then laughed too.

"Am I really…that bad?" He gasped out before they both collapsed in more fits of laughter.

Once they calmed down, Leaf replied, "Yeah, actually. You are." Ash rolled his eyes, but then waved and jogged towards his house.

* * *

 ** _Timeskip: 1 year_**

* * *

After the school year was over, the first thing Ash did was thank Arceus that he didn't get a failing grade. He actually tied for highest grade in the class with Gary, and Ash frowned as he remembered that being the second time Gary had insulted him, saying that ties with Ash were as good as losses to him. _'Oh well. It's not like he actually gets anything out of insulting others, except for maybe a feeling of self-pride – and that only acts as fuel to an already big ego.'_ He thought to himself.

He walked towards his house, eager to see his mom. He unlocked the door with his key and practically burst into the living room, all the while shouting, "Hey mom! I'm home!" She wasn't there. "Mom? Mom! It's Ash, I'm home! Hey mom?!" Panic crept into his voice the longer he called for her without getting an answer.

Just as he feared the worst, a door opened from upstairs and a disheveled Delia appeared from the top of the stairs. "Oh, hi honey! Sorry about that. I got a package from your dad for you a few minutes ago and I was just taking some time to process all this…" She trailed off, but Ash knew what she was talking about.

Ash had never really known his father since the man had left Pallet months before he was born – months before Delia had even gotten pregnant. What they were told was when he had heard the news, the man had tried to get back to Pallet as soon as possible, but was ambushed and killed on the way. So it was shocking, to put it mildly, to know his father was alive and well. Possibly hiding somewhere, but alive and well.

Ash took the package out of Delia's trembling hands and slowly opened it. Inside was a note, which Ash read.

 _Son,_

 _I know you're turning ten soon and so that means you will be going on a journey. Please, be careful. There is an evil organization that needs to be stopped. It's called Team Rocket. The leader is, shockingly, Giovanni. Does the name ring a bell? Viridian City Gym Leader, if you don't know. Be safe. They've tried for years to be my downfall, but I'm not giving in and they know that. They don't know about you being my son, but if they find out, they might try to target you. Oh, and don't show Delia or she'll freak._

 _Love,_

 _Red._

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ash couldn't help but crack a grin. _'"Don't tell mom or she'll freak." Oh man!'_ Ash thought in amusement. Then he frowned. _'This is definitely serious, or else he wouldn't try and warn me.'_

* * *

The day when the young residents at Pallet Town would set off on their journey just happened to be May 22nd – Ash's birthday. He was showered with gifts from his mom. They ranged from a new blue and black backpack to a red water bottle to clothes that she made especially for Ash's travels to, the most embarrassing, _extra pairs of underwear_.

Leaf, who was at Ash's house to celebrate, snickered when she saw that. She laughed even harder when she heard Ash groan softly in embarrassment. They left to get their starters after Ash promised he'd come back to the house and say goodbye one last time.

Ash walked with Leaf to the Professor's Lab. They found Gary and his posse of…cheerleaders(?!) waiting already. He smirked. "You two made it just in time to watch as I, Gary Oak, will take my first step in becoming a Pokémon Master!" Dramatic applause echoed around from seemingly nowhere as his fangirls started up a chant.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

Ash and Leaf watched with shared, and growing, disgust as Gary bowed and thanked the crowd. To be honest, they were getting pretty disturbed.

"Okay then… This is kinda creepy." Ash murmured hesitantly to Leaf, who responded with a quick laugh.

"It is, isn't it? Let's go inside – at least there's a form of sanity at the lab."

The two of them walked in, with Gary running to catch up.

* * *

 **A/N: You may notice I skip a lot of things in between chapters. Sorry, but school isn't really that important in this story. Also, I'm sorry about the first chapter. I made a mistake which I got a couple reviews about and tried to edit it. Of course, that didn't work, so I had to delete it and post the chapter up again. Sorry and thanks to anyone who reviewed on it.**

 **Big thanks to palletship87 for reviewing last chapter!**


	3. Kanto 1

"Ah, you three are just in time. Follow me." The trio of ten-year-olds followed Professor Oak into a practically empty room. The only thing in it was a table with three Pokéballs, each with a sticker to mark its inhabitants.

"Leaf, how about Gary goes first?" Ash said with a slight grin. Leaf seemed confused, but knew Ash had something in mind. Still…

"No! Why?!"

Ash's smile grew into an all-out smirk. "You know what they say: Ladies first." At first, Leaf stared at Ash with a face that said _Then why him?_ when she finally got it and cracked up. Gary, after hearing the little exchange going on between the two, was red with fury. He stalked over to the three Pokéballs and snatched the one with a teardrop sticker off the table. He then turned to Professor Oak, who, despite himself, was chuckling at Ash's joke, and demanded, "Gramps, I need my Pokédex and Pokéballs!" Professor Oak sighed and shook his head at his grandson's childish request, but complied anyway. Then, Leaf walked over and stopped in front of the two remaining Pokéballs.

Smiling, she carefully picked up the Pokéball with a small leaf sticker and said, "Alright, I've always wanted a Bulbasaur!" With that, she accepted the offered Pokédex and Pokéballs, released Bulbasaur, and scanned the Grass-type after greeting it. She found out that the Pokémon was female and knew Tackle, Growl, and the egg move Grass Whistle.

Gary wordlessly released Squirtle and scanned the Water-type.

Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and has the ability Torrent. Known moves are Tackle, Tail Whip, and the egg move Yawn.

Ash walked over. He knew which Pokémon was left, and he was more than happy. He was elated! He picked up the Pokéball with a flame symbol and threw it up. "Charmander, come on out!" He said, causing everyone to turn to him. A flash of light escaped the ball, morphing into what could only be described as a small bipedal lizard. A flame was alight on the Pokémon's tail.

Ash took the given Pokédex and looked over Charmander.

Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flames were to go out. This Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze. Known moves are Growl, Scratch, and the egg moves Bite and Dragon Dance.

After he was finished, Ash returned Charmander and took the 5 Pokéballs with a word of thanks. Then, he and Leaf started to race down the hill and across the street toward their houses while Gary simply disappeared into the horde of fans.

* * *

"Bye mom! I'm leaving now!" Ash called as he was about to walk out of the open door. His mom showed up, tears in her eyes.

"Bye honey, I'll miss you so much! Please, be safe!"

Ash grinned. "I'll be as safe as I can be, mom. Trust me, I'm not going to _try_ and get put in danger." ' _Especially not after dad sent that warning to me.'_ Ash wiped a tear away from his mom's eyes and gave his signature smile. "Mom, don't worry so much. I'll come home after I win that Championship!"

Delia smiled at her son's enthusiam, and simply nodded her agreement. As she watched her son walk away, she added as an afterthought, "Don't forget to change your underwear!"

Ash heard, and, while Charmander, who was perched on Ash's left shoulder, snickered, he groaned in embarrassment and shook his head, exasperated, but a smile was clear on his face. ' _I love you mom. I truly wish I could've promised my safety, but no one knows what can happen when you want to be the best. I meant it when I said I'll be as safe as I can, but that might not be enough sometimes.'_

* * *

On the dirt road of Route 1, he met up again with Gary and Leaf. Gary was in a red convertible and they were talking. Leaf had a scowl on her face, so it was clear that whatever they were talking about, she wanted nothing to do with it. Ash caught a little bit of the conversation.

"…don't you…travel…me?" He heard Gary ask. Leaf stared at Gary as if it were obvious, which it probably was.

"I…don't want…you…problems!" Ash silently laughed at that, guessing what his best friend had said. " _I don't want to because you have problems!"_ Judging by the rather shocked look on Gary's face and the cheerleaders bursting into tears, he guessed correctly. Moving closer, he heard the full exchange.

"Will you travel with anyone at all?"

Leaf thought about it for a while. "Probably not. In the meantime, I've decided to travel on my own and fill up the Pokédex, but I'll give it some thought later on. I just want to make sure that I know how to survive on my own before I feel as though I could rely on others. Just so if we ever get separated, I won't feel as though I'm stranded and have to wait for someone to come rescue me." Gary seemed to be satisfied with that answer and so he drove off. Leaf scowled at him as he sped away.

"Hey, what's up Leaf?" Leaf turned around and came face to face with a confused Ash Ketchum.

"Hi Ash, just telling Gary off after he asked to travel with me." Leaf said happily. Ash grinned.

"Does he love you that much?" He teased. Leaf made a face in disgust.

"Oh, shut up. If he weren't such a…a…butt, then maybe I'd accept, but his ego is way too much of a problem!" She ranted.

Ash nodded sadly. "I keep asking myself, 'Why did he change?' as if I could get an answer. But that's one of the things that's unlikely to be responded to. I keep remembering when we used to be the best of friends, and then…"

Leaf sighed. "His parents… I remember that. He was angry, that's understandable. But then he took it out on us. I didn't take it well, and pretty much left you. I still feel awful for doing that…"

Ash looked Leaf in the eye and said, "I don't blame you Leaf. You were having a rough time as well. You only did what was natural."

"Yeah, but still. I left you with Gary. You had to take all of the insults and torments from him. Alone. You were there for me when I needed it, you were there for Gary when he was going through that, but I still left you! How can you not be mad at me?!"

Ash sighed. "Leaf, I'm not mad. Maybe disappointed that you weren't there, but I still don't blame you. I feel _bad_ for being disappointed in you, because I know that you were having a tough time. Don't blame yourself. Besides, I tried to help Gary. It didn't work and he's still an egotistical jerk. _Don't put any blame on yourself._ Got it Leaf?" She nodded, but still felt bad. "Leaf, it's okay. You did the only thing that makes sense to do in your situation. Let's not talk about this and just start our journey already. I'm getting bored." He finished with a grin, which made Leaf smile.

"C'mon, Gary's probably already beat Pewter by now. He really should be arrested if he's gonna go over the speed limit, plus drive on a _dirt road_ where trainers are traveling." Leaf giggled at that and shook her head with a smile, before following Ash down the road.

* * *

"Hey Charmander?" Ash and Leaf had split up around a half hour ago and Ash was currently trying to learn more about his Pokémon.

" _Yeah?"_

"What do you– look! A Pikachu! He's injured!" The Fire-type glanced in the direction Ash's head was and gasped in shock. "What happened?" Ash breathed out as he ran over to pick up the unconscious Electric-type.

As soon as the mouse felt a hand brush his back, though, he released a bolt of lightning. After that shock, Ash was charred. As the boy got up, he could sense the fear emanating from the yellow Pokémon.

"Hey there," Ash said softly, not bothered at all by the fact that he was just attacked by the mouse. "I'm Ash. That's my partner, Charmander. Are you alright?"

" _You must be stupid. Do I_ look _alright?! Wait, never mind, you can't understand me."_

Ash frowned. "Quit being rude, unless you don't want any help. What happened to you? And yes, actually, I can."

The Pikachu just said, " _Well, first, some trainer came and almost ran over me in a car. He didn't even apologize. When I ran from him, he saw me and tried to catch me with a Squirtle. I didn't want to be caught so I beat it with a Thunderbolt, but then he got mad and got these idiot cheerleaders to attack me. There were like, twenty against me! I beat all of them, but I ended up like this. When I tried to run away, I fell unconscious and that's when you came."_

Ash looked at the Electric-type with sympathy. "Pikachu, I think I know who attacked you. But you really need to get healed up. Come with me – we need to get you to the Pokémon Center." As the ten-year-old said this, he sprayed the Pokémon with a Potion and a Full Heal. Pikachu winced, but otherwise stayed still. "I've done all I can do, but you need to get checked first." When he tried to pick the mouse up though, he moved away fearfully.

" _I don't want to get caught. I hate Pokéballs."_

Ash was surprised, but that was something to ask about another day. "Pikachu… Tell ya what, I'll carry you so you don't have to go in one, okay? How does that sound?"

Pikachu looked on with suspicion, but he could see the honesty in the boy's eyes. Finally, he relaxed, if only by a little.

" _Fine. But don't expect me to stay with you."_ Ash nodded, only thankful that Pikachu agreed to get healed up.

* * *

The next few minutes went by in a blur, yet they were also painstakingly slow. First, Ash had a run-in with a redhead, and it was just his luck that she had a short temper. Ash's Charmander had charred her bike in the crossfire when he learned Ember to drive an insane Spearow flock away. Then, as soon as he'd escaped her wrath, Ash was confronted by Officer Jenny, who pestered him about why he had an injured Pikachu in his arms. He'd returned Charmander already so they could get to the Center quicker, but he had used valuable time to explain to Jenny that Pikachu was wild but suffered a lot of damage from fights and he couldn't just leave him there wounded like that. She then asked to see his Pokédex. Ash was very annoyed, but complied anyway. After all, no one wanted to find out what happened if you got on an officer's bad side.

After checking to make sure Ash wasn't a thief and apologizing for the delay, Jenny offered to take him there herself. Ash instantly accepted, but didn't realize that that meant bursting in through the still-opening automatic doors and braking the motorcycle just in time to keep from crashing into the desk. The Nurse Joy wasn't even fazed, but did mutter something about dramatic entrances and, in a louder voice, said, "The parking is out front, Jenny."

Then Joy noticed the Pikachu in Ash's arms and and started to scold the boy about how to take care of Pokémon before he could even speak. This, of course, annoyed Ash to no end, before Officer Jenny stepped in and said that Pikachu was wild but badly injured and Ash had actually healed the mouse before coming there. Nurse Joy was taken aback, but before she could start apologizing, Ash had already given said mouse to her and muttered something that sounded like, "Please heal him. I can't stand Pokémon being in pain," before going over to the couches and sitting down.

Over the next hour or so, Ash waited in agonizing silence until finally the red light flashed and turned off, signaling that Nurse Joy was finished. Ash leapt up out of his seat on the couch and dashed towards the nurse.

"How is he? Will he be okay?" ' _If he isn't fine, I will kill Gary!'_

The nurse looked weary, and even slightly depressed, but when she saw Ash she gave a bright smile along with the victory sign, and immediately Ash relaxed. As he released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in, Nurse Joy said, "You got him here with time to spare. You did the right thing by healing some of his injuries before coming. He would've been worse off if you'd waited. I find it strange, however, that you cared so much for a wild Pokémon, you took him here. Not bad, no, only strange. Any other trainer would have jumped at the chance to catch a Pikachu, but not you. Care to tell me why?"

Ash sighed. "Really, there's no specific reason. It's just that I put all Pokémon, whether wild or caught, before my own benefits. I'd rather heal a badly injured Pokémon first than spend time trying to catch it. If a Pokémon is weak, I'd help it rather than waste time and possibly injure it even more. Plus, I usually offer a Pokémon the chance to come with me. If they don't want anything to do with me, I'm not going to force it to come with me. I want Pokémon to be happy and well-cared for if they're with a trainer." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Good answer. Now, did you want to see Pikachu? He's resting, so try not to disturb him. You can visit him if you want though." With that, Ash took off down the halls to find where Pikachu slept.

* * *

"Alright, so do you still want to go back?" Ash asked when Pikachu woke up.

The mouse was shocked. He had thought he would be forced to become one of Ash's Pokémon and that the boy was putting up an act when he said Pikachu could go back. Now he was giving the Electric-type a choice to return to the wild, just as he'd said. Ash caught onto this and smiled.

"You should know that when I make promises, I try hard to keep them. So, what's it gonna be?"

Pikachu thought about it. If he went back, he'd have freedom. But for how long? He didn't want to end up like his brother, who was caught by a human. A human who didn't seem to care about his Pokémon's condition. Pikachu didn't want to be caught by someone like that. If he was to be caught, the only person he'd want training him was sitting right in front of him. And he was going to be caught eventually, so it was better sooner than later.

" _Alright, but let me out afterwards."_ He decided. Ash grinned, and gently tapped a Pokéball on Pikachu's forehead. With a red flash, the yellow mouse was sucked inside. The ball instantly dinged, signifying a successful capture. As promised, Ash let Pikachu back out.

"How was it?" Ash asked nervously.

" _Horrible!"_ Pikachu instantly replied.

Ash sighed. "Alright, fine. If you want, you can stay out with me." He wasn't going to argue with the stubborn Electric-type.

" _Yes!"_ The mouse cheered. He jumped onto the boy's shoulder just as Ash stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, Pikachu seems fine. Can I get a room, please?"

"Sure, here's your room key, 128."

"Thanks. Oh, and thanks for helping Pika–" Ash was cut off by a smoke bomb filling the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet no one expected that, huh? Did they? *Complete sarcasm* Please, don't expect any of my chapters to be perfect. I don't have a beta reader since I like editing my own work. Also, I have this on my profile page, but if you want to see a specific Pokémon caught by Ash, Misty, and/or Brock, PM me or review stating what Pokémon, and why he should catch it. I've got a few Pokémon in mind, but I want to know what my readers think.**

 **Plus, a little bit of Ash's past.**

 **I put up a poll on my profile about who Ash should be paired with in the story. If you have time, put a vote in. There will not be any harems or lemons in this, though.**


	4. Kanto 2

Ash, as well as Nurse Joy, started coughing when the smoke reached their lungs. Suddenly, they heard laughter and three silhouettes could be seen in the smoke. ' _How they can breathe in that is beyond me…'_ Ash thought.

"Who are you jerks and why are you even here?!" Ash demanded. More laughter was heard.

"Don't be frightened, little boy." A woman said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." A male followed.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female declared.

"And make it double!" The man drawled out.

"Just hurry up already!" Ash's voice rang through the building. "Nobody cares! Do you understand?!"

Undaunted, the two continued. "To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A new voice was heard through the smoke, "Meowth! I'm da Top Cat! Dat's right!"

Ash rolled his eyes. ' _So this is the infamous Team Rocket, huh? Either this organization actually sucks and dad was playing a prank on me, which if he did I will kill him, or it's just that these three only are bumbling idiots. There's always one group of them in every criminal organization.'_ He shook his head to clear it, before proceeding to taunt them. "You all are pretty stupid," he called out, "plus, there's only one cat here! I think you've got some mental issues, don't ya? It's okay, you can admit it." He said. Then, he came to a realization and added, "Well, it's either that or the people with you don't exactly raise you very well, what with letting you get so self centered, it becomes annoying to everyone."

As he spoke, the smoke cleared enough that Ash was able to get a good look at the attackers. There was a young woman and a young man, as well as a Pokémon. The two humans seemed around the same age. Both looked to be in their thirties. The female, who was named Jessie, had magenta hair that curled a bit at the end. The male, James, had short, periwinkle-blue hair and he held a thornless rose. Both were clad in a white uniform with the traditional red R on the shirt. The Pokémon resembled a cat. All three had a red face due to their anger, and Jessie had steam coming from her ears in a comical fashion.

Ash ignored all of that, choosing instead to scan the cat-like Pokémon.

Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth withdraw their sharp claws into their paws to silently sneak about. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light. This Meowth is male and has the ability Pickup. Known moves are Growl, Scratch, Bite, Fake Out, and Fury Swipes.

Jessie and James suddenly glared at the Pokémon, taking their built-up anger out on him. "I thought you only knew Fury Swipes." Jessie growled out.

Meowth looked frightened. "I tought I only knew dat too!" He cried.

Ash snorted. "Pathetic," he whispered to Pikachu.

" _Yeah,"_ the mouse agreed, " _very."_

They stood there, sweatdropping, as Jessie and James chased Meowth with the obvious intent of inflicting harm on him. They ran all around the Center and finally out the doors, leaving the building in peace.

After a few minutes of silence, used to process what he had just seen, Ash yawned. "Man, I'm tired. That was pretty good entertainment, but I need some sleep." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ash woke up, took a shower, got dressed, gently woke Pikachu, and went downstairs with the mouse perched on his shoulder. Just as he was about to eat, though, a young girl's voice shouted loudly, "There you are!" Ash groaned in annoyance, as he recognized the speaker, but turned around anyway.

To come face to face with a fuming redhead.

"Err…hi?" Ash said nervously. The girl exploded.

" _Hi?!_ That's all you have to say to me is _hi?!_ You idiot! You ruined my new bike, left me next to a bunch of already pissed-off Spearow, then I come back and you say _hi?!_ What kind of person are you?!"

Ash didn't answer. Instead, he kept quiet.

"You know what? I'm coming with you until you can pay me back my bike!" She said in her frustration and anger. Ash knew it would be no use arguing with her.

"Fine," he sighed, "if you're sticking around, can I at least know your name? I'm Ash."

"Misty Waterflower." She answered, albeit rather hastily, as if she had no intention of speaking with him.

Ash though had heard how she answered, but frankly didn't care. He kept talking. "Cool. What's your goal? Mine is to be a Pokémon Master."

"Mine is to be the best Water Pokémon trainer in the world. A Water Master." Misty, when it came to her dream, couldn't resist the chance to talk about it.

"Why Water-types? I mean, how come they're so special to you?"

Misty sighed dreamily. "I was saved by a beautiful Water-type once. I almost drowned but she came and pulled me up. Since then, I've always had something for them."

Ash appeared to be deep in thought. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

Misty nodded. "Vaguely. I know she was blue and white… She had a purple…mane? That's the best word I can use to describe it. She also had two white ribbon-like tails."

Ash looked at his Pokédex and searched for images of the Pokémon. He had a theory, but he still wanted some proof. He found the picture he was looking for, and even though it was what he had thought, couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when there was no denying the truth.

"Misty…you were saved by Suicune."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know it's a short chapter. Sorry about that. This was really the best place to stop.**


	5. Kanto 3

**This is an announcement about the poll.**

 **If you would like to vote on who Ash should be paired with, vote now. The poll will be closed by the time the next chapter is up. As of now, the results are: Misty in the lead with 13 votes, May in second with 7, Serena close behind having 4, Latias and Iris tied with 2, and the other two only have 1 vote per person.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

There was a minute of pure silence as the two trainers stood. It was finally broken by the redhead.

"Who?" Misty asked with a blank face.

Ash fell over anime-style before recuperating. "Okay, wait. You're trying to become a Water Pokémon Master and you don't know who Suicune is? The Water-type Legendary Beast of Johto?"

Misty gasped. "I was saved by a Legendary? Not only that, but a Legendary _Water-type?!_ " She exclaimed in excitement.

Ash rolled his eyes but allowed a smile to come to his face. "Yep. You were, apparently."

After Misty's non-stop talking about how lucky she was, Ash finally persuaded her to get going towards Pewter. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could win a badge.

* * *

"AHH!" Misty's scream resounded across the nearby area. Ash was currently covering his ears and the Pikachu on his left shoulder also somehow blocked out the shrill noise coming from the girl. Charmander, whom Ash had let out earlier that day, had already returned himself to his Pokéball due to the sound.

"Jeez Misty, what is wrong with you?!" Ash yelled over her screamings. Somehow, he was able to be heard and the girl was trembling as she looked at the boy with eyes that held nothing but disgust.

"It's…that… _thing!_ " She shouted as her index finger directed itself towards a green caterpillar. The Pokémon was rubbing his head against Misty's leg and he looked content to just stay that way all day.

"…you're scared of a Caterpie?" Ash asked with an incredulous expression, which made the girl puff up her cheeks in a pout.

"No! I'm not!" She yelled. "I just don't like them! If you haven't noticed, bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!"

"…" Ash just ignored that remark in favor of seeing if the now sulking Caterpie was alright. He looked as though he were about to cry. Ash turned towards the redhead, sorrow deep in his eyes. "Misty, now look what you've done!" He said as he pointed at the dejected Bug-type curled up in a ball on the forest floor.

"Do you think I care?" She muttered quietly, but Ash heard her.

"What's with you? You don't seem to know that Bug-types have feelings and a heart like us and every other Pokémon!" Ash said angrily. "You should apologize to him!"

Misty was about to snap back a retort when she glanced at the pitiful caterpillar and her eyes softened a bit as she realized that she had hurt it. Although she was not too fond of Bug-types – the cause being a particularly aggressive group attacking her when she was a toddler – she could still see what Ash was getting at.

As she walked towards Caterpie with an apologetic look in her eyes, she noticed that he stiffened as she neared closer. Misty watched in surprise as Ash moved over to the green Pokémon and start to converse with him.

She had to do a double take as she realized that Ash was either a very good actor, somehow got lucky with interpreting what was said, or he could understand Pokémon. Shrugging it off, she made a mental note to ask him about it later, as he translated to Misty that Caterpie's parents were attacked and had to leave the nest as well as their offspring, and the bug was looking for a trainer when he caught sight of her. She reminded him of his mother, who had a fierce determination but could be very loud as well.

Misty walked over to the Bug-type and tentatively put her hand on his head. Lowering herself so that one knee rested on the ground, she stared right into the black eyes of the green caterpillar and found out that Ash was right. Bug-types were as much Pokémon as any other and they had feelings too.

"Caterpie…" She began softly, causing the bug to look at her with interest clearly shining in his eyes, "I'm very sorry to hear about your parents. I really am. Your story is actually very similar to mine, being that my mom and dad were attacked by criminals when I was younger. Dad survived, but mom didn't…" Her eyes started to glaze over as memories came rushing back, before she lightly shook her head and dismissed the thoughts. "And although I know that you want a trainer to become strong, I don't think I'm the one for you. You see, I'm a specialist in Water-types, so I would probably not have the ability to bring out your true potential. Do you understand?"

Caterpie nodded, his spirits low, when Ash brought up an idea. "Hey, how about this Caterpie? You can join me. You can evolve into a Butterfree before you know it! And you can travel with Misty. She'll need to warm up to Bug-types, I think."

To Ash's surprise, Misty didn't deny the statement. She only nodded slightly before changing her mood drastically. Sighing exaggeratedly, she said, "Come on. Catch him and hurry up! I want to get out of this forest soon!"

Ash only shrugged and held out a Pokéball to which the Bug-type tapped it and was sucked inside. There was no resistance, so it automatically gave off the chime, signifying that the capture was successful.

Ash smiled and released Caterpie, who looked confused. "Here, climb up on my shoulder. You can stay out for a while if you want."

" _Thanks!"_ The caterpillar chirped gratefully. Ash merely smiled back, giving no obvious sign that he could understand the bug.

With that done, the group continued their trek through the Viridian Forest.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was also fairly short, and I apologize. Thanks for reading, at least!**

 **Sorry about not updating for quite a while. I was working on my other stories and I just couldn't really find any inspiration. Then, I just came up with this one day.**

 **Oh, and Misty. Yeah…Does anyone else share my hate as to how she was portrayed in the anime?**

 **She freaked out over (at first) all bugs, but she never explained why or tried to do anything to get over it. Then, she said, in one episode, that she wasn't scared of** _ **cute**_ **bugs, that comment revolving around Ledyba.**

 **So, I had my own reason as to why she was so frightened of bugs, and now she's trying to get over that fear! She will still be incredibly uncomfortable around them, but she won't scream just by them being there or say anything rude and hateful about them. She will, however, scream if she is surprised by bugs – but that doesn't really count because she would scream if she was surprised by anything, as would anyone else. But, yeah, now, Misty is more in control over her fear. She knows that bug Pokémon do in fact have feelings just like anyone else, and she can't just go around saying horrible things about them.**

 **I don't know, I just kind of centered this chapter around her because I saw a good chance for Misty to become more mature. You also got a bit about her background as well.**

 **Well, again, thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Kanto 4

**A/N: Okay, so the poll is officially over! The winner was Misty, with 14 votes, so this fanfiction will be Pokeshipping! May came second with 9, Serena had 7, Latias got 3, and Iris and "No one" tied with 2. Dawn came last, with only one. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to vote!**

* * *

After Ash had caught Caterpie, he had found a Pidgeotto who wanted to get stronger and evolve. After talking with the bird, she had proposed an idea that she'd come with Ash if he could prove their strength. Ash agreed, and sent out Caterpie, even though he knew full well that Pikachu or Charmander would have an advantage.

Caterpie was at first reluctant, but after hearing the encouraging words from Ash and surprisingly Misty, who had reconsidered belating Ash for his poor choice when she remembered how unorthodox his methods could be, he couldn't refuse the chance to impress them.

Pidgeotto had thought it a joke but decided not to say that aloud, instead being cautious since she knew some trainers were full of surprises. She had a feeling that she shouldn't ignore the small Bug-type, and she was right.

On Ash's command, Caterpie had started to release a thick and sticky substance from his mouth that wrapped around Pidgeotto's wings, conveniently disabling flight. With her practically unable to move, she couldn't dodge the surprisingly hard Tackle the green Pokémon had given as a follow up, without a command. While Misty raised in eyebrow, Ash nodded in approval – he had talked about that with his Pokémon. They still had minds and Ash wanted his Pokémon to keep their instincts and fast reactions, so he implemented that into their battle style. If they would be willing to follow some commands but still battle on their own as they did wild Pokémon, it'd make things easier for everyone. His Pokémon, of course, were more than happy to oblige.

Pidgeotto was finally taken out after a few more Tackles, and she willingly joined the team. It took a while, but the bird got used to being part of a team and having friends. She also agreed upon Ash's choice of training, and felt that she would improve immensely just by being with her trainer. She had the same safe and secure feeling everyone else had developed around him, even Pikachu, and the Pokémon had gladly welcomed Pidgeotto into their small family. She had thought that she couldn't've been any happier living in the wild, but that was easily trumped once she experienced how loved she was by those not of her species.

Misty had also surprised Caterpie by congratulating him and giving him a hug, even if it was slightly hesitant. Caterpie noticed, but was in such a good mood that the girl was opening up to him that it couldn't be dampered.

Now though, Ash's Pokémon were taking a break from training where they had worked on their stats. Misty had left to find some water, but that had been just a half hour ago. Ash had been chatting with a local Weedle but ended the conversation as he had gotten worried about the girl. He was about to stand up and search for her until, from out of nowhere, a sword was pointed at Ash's neck. A boy, the owner of the weapon, looked down at him and said, "En garde!"

Ash blinked, before drawing his head back a fair distance and saying almost carelessly, "Yeah?"

The boy's eye twitched, and as Ash looked up, he realized that the boy was dressed in what seemed like armor. He blinked once more, this time in confusion. "What's with the get-up?" He asked.

This angered the boy even more, but he kept his cool. "I am Samurai," he declared, and was about to go on before he was interrupted.

"That's good to know, but I really need to get going. I have to find a friend of mine…"

"I want to battle the last from Pallet Town!" The boy exclaimed, finally getting rid of his façade. Ash stared, before a grin slowly took over his previously blank expression.

"Well then, why didn't you say so? If you wanted a battle, you could've just asked earlier. So, what is it? You can decide the rules."

"How about a two on two?" Samurai suggested, now coming back into a pleasant mood. "I'd like to see the Pokémon you have. Hopefully you'll be a challenge like the other two were."

Ash's grin widened, and he temporarily forgot about finding his temperamental traveling companion. "Alright then, you're on!"

Before they could begin, however, a familiar redhead came stumbling out of the underbrush of the forest. "Ash! There's this crazy dude with a sword…and…"

As she finally looked up, she saw Ash and Samurai as well as all of Ash's Pokémon staring at her.

"Uh, Misty…? Are you talking about him? He's the only person here who has a sword…" Ash said, confused, as he pointed towards Samurai. He waved somewhat nervously as her calculating stare fixed solely on him.

"…Ash, why is he here?" Misty asked with forced calm.

"He…challenged me to a battle…" Ash replied, puzzled. "Did he do something to you?"

The ginger's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything else. Ash took that as a good sign and turned back to Samurai.

"So, do you want to start now?"

"Finally…" The boy muttered under his breath to himself, before meeting Ash's gaze. "Yes. We shall begin!"

As Samurai and Misty left to go find a clearing, Ash sensed a Pokémon's presence. He didn't think much of it, but knew that it was a Scyther. He wanted to go and talk to the dual Bug/Flying-type, but was worried that the other two would get suspicious if he didn't show up soon. So, with a regretful sigh, he turned around and walked away, too focused on his thoughts to notice that, directly behind him, there was a shadow – and one could vaguely make out the wings and blades it possessed if they looked close enough.

* * *

"This is a two on two Pokémon Battle between Ash Ketchum and Samurai! Substitutions are allowed! Begin!" Misty announced. They had found a large-sized clearing that the group deemed exceptional for Pokémon battling not too long ago, and were using it for just that.

"I call upon Pinsir! Go, my warrior!" Samurai exclaimed.

Ash sweatdropped. "Okay then, which one of you wants to battle?" He asked, allowing his Pokémon to decide between themselves. Finally, after a moment of conflict, Pikachu relented on the verbal assault, instead taking action and bounding over onto the grassy terrain where the fight was taking place.

"Pikachu versus Pinsir! Start!" Misty called.

Without a command, the Electric-type whipped his tail around cutely, but didn't show any sign of attacking. Pinsir still kept his guard up, but ultimately seemed less wary than before. Pikachu then started to inch slowly closer to his opponent. At this point, the rest of Ash's Pokémon had stopped protesting and had begun to watch the battle, seemingly interested. They were all wondering what the sneaky little mouse was doing.

Finally, as Pikachu reached, the Bug-type tensed up. That didn't last long however as the clever rodent started to talk and joke around with him. Pinsir laughed at a tacky joke Pikachu made, and the mouse smiled, but behind that was a devilish grin.

Meanwhile, Samurai called out attack after attack, but his Pokémon hadn't even acknowledged him. This made Samurai growl, and he turned his furious gaze towards Ash, who was grinning. "What is up with Pinsir?!"

"Oh, nothing, except that Pikachu used Tail Whip and then Play Nice. By the way, Quick Attack!"

The mouse, who had expertly lured the large bug into his trap, happily obliged. He darted away from the Pinsir, gaining momentum to add to his burst of speed, before coming back and ramming into the middle of the Pokémon. Pinsir fell down with a pained cry, and he didn't get back up.

"Huh," Ash mused, "that's weird…he shouldn't've fallen with just one move… Were you using Tail Whip on him at the same time as Play Nice?" He directed the question towards his partner, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and replied with a _"Yeah…"_

Ash laughed, before diverting his attention to Samurai. He smiled as he saw the boy petting his injured Pokémon and softly speaking kind words to him. Then, the boy returned Pinsir to his Pokéball in a beam of scarlet-red light, thanking him for his support once more.

"So, who's next?" Ash asked, to both Samurai and his own team. Samurai took his Pokéball and threw it out onto the field.

"Behold! The power of my Metapod!"

 _"I'm ready…"_

Ash sweatdropped. _'She doesn't sound ready…'_ he thought. _'Meh. Oh well.'_

"Alright then, who's gonna battle this Metapod?"

Immediately, Caterpie was shoved forward by everyone. He gave a weak shout of protest, but it died in his throat as he looked over towards his opponent. He was excited to prove that he was strong against his evolution. Ash smiled as Pikachu switched out with Caterpie.

"Ha! I caught Metapod in the forest a few hours ago! She has a defense like no other! No one is able to defeat her!"

Ash blinked before processing the information Samurai had just given him. "Wait, so you're saying that Metapod can't even attack?!"

Before the conversation could continue, Misty called the battle.

"Alright then, I guess we have no choice but to attack. Caterpie! You hear that?" The caterpillar gave an affirming nod and started to run towards his opponent in a Tackle. He slammed into her, but she just Hardened herself so that she wouldn't take as much damage on the next hit.

Caterpie then ran up to her and started to gnaw on her protective shell. Ash smiled. "Great job, Caterpie!"

"What the heck?" Samurai said. "What is that move?!"

Ash grinned. "Seriously, you need to learn your facts. It's called Bug Bite. I held off Caterpie's evolution so he could learn the move."

Samurai was gaping. "How did I not know of this?" He demanded. Ash merely shrugged.

"I don't know why. All I know is that you didn't, and now you do. Now, time to wrap this up! Caterpie, you know what to do." The bug in question nodded his head, before firing a sticky thread of silk out of his mouth. It covered the opposing Metapod, and disabled movement – not that she wasn't already at a huge disadvantage from lack of motion, but one could think of it as extra security.

Caterpie came in to Tackle his evolution into oblivion, but that never happened – he had seemingly frozen in what appeared to be fright. Everyone present heard a lot of buzzing.

The next second, a horde of Beedrill came into view.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Finally, a new update! Yay!**

 **I just want to put this up now: I've been having a huge writer's block on my other stories, so please don't expect very many updates right now. I don't plan on deleting or abandoning any, so don't worry about that. I just might not be writing as much for now. Hopefully, I'll find more inspiration soon, but until then…**

 **Well, thanks for reading, and leave a review!**


End file.
